The present invention relates to passive vehicle entry systems, and specifically related to systems that cause unlocking as an authorized person is about to actuate a handle.
Passive vehicle entry systems are known. Such systems permit automatic unlocking of a vehicle door, or the like, for an authorized person wishing to gain entry into the vehicle. Specifically, the authorized person does not need to manually turn a key in a vehicle lock, manually actuate a hand-held transmitter, or manually input a code onto a vehicle touch pad.
A passive system includes an identification transceiver carried on the authorized person and a base transceiver located at the vehicle. The base transceiver interrogates the identification transceiver, and in response to the interrogation, the and in response to the interrogation, the identification transceiver outputs a signal that conveys an appropriate security code. In response to reception of the signal conveying the security code, the base transceiver unlocks the vehicle door. Thus, the authorized person may simply operate a door handle and open the door. Such systems are often referred to as radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, or contact-less identification and authentication systems.
One issue that exists is that output of the interrogation signal from the base transceiver at the vehicle requires power consumption. Transmission of the interrogation signal is only required when the authorized person is intending to enter the locked vehicle. Thus, for a vehicle locked and left unintended in a parking lot, transmission of the interrogation signal is unnecessary for a rather long length of time.
It is known in the art to control transmission of the interrogation signal such that the interrogation signal is transmitted only at a time when the person is intending to enter the locked vehicle. One example of such a system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,135 in which movement of a person""s hand adjacent to a door handle is detected via a passive infrared receiver array. As the hand of the person moves within the vicinity of the handle, a series of pulses are output from the receiver array. The series of pulses is interpreted by a microprocessor, which in turn activates a vehicle base transponder.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides an entry system for a vehicle that has at least one securable entrance. A lockable entrance cover closes the entrance to the vehicle. Interrogation communication means, which has components at the vehicle and at an authorized person, is operable for communicating and causing automatic lock release of the entrance cover. Beam means provides a beam of energy and causes operation of the communication means when the beam is interrupted.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an entry system for a vehicle that has at least one securable entrance. A movable entrance cover closes the entrance to the vehicle. The entrance cover has a latch mechanism for holding the entrance cover in a closed position, a manually operable handle for causing the latch mechanism to release the entrance cover from the closed position, and a lock mechanism for preventing release of the entrance cover from the closed position. First transceiver means, at the vehicle, is operable for emitting an interrogation signal and for receiving a response signal. Control means, at the vehicle and operatively connected to the first transceiver means and the lock mechanism, controls the lock mechanism to permit release of the entrance cover upon determination of receipt of an authorized response signal. Second transceiver means, carried by a person authorized to access the vehicle, receives the interrogation signal and emits the authorized response signal in response to receipt of the interrogation signal. Beam emitter means, located adjacent to the handle of the entrance cover, emits a beam of electromagnetic energy. Beam receiver means, located adjacent to the handle of the entrance cover and positioned such that the beam emitted from the beam emitter means can impinge upon the beam receiver means, outputs a signal, indicative of whether the beam is blocked from impinging upon the beam receiver means, that controls operation of the first transceiver means.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a method for automatically actuating a lock mechanism to permit release of an entrance cover that closes an entrance into a vehicle. A beam is provided that extends adjacent to an actuation handle for the entrance cover. The beam is interrupting while reaching to actuate the handle. The beam interruption is detected. An interrogation signal is emitted from the vehicle in response to the detected beam interruption. The interrogation signal is received at a transceiver located at a person authorized to access the vehicle. An authorized response signal emitted in response to receipt of the interrogation signal. The response signal is received at the vehicle. The lock mechanism is actuated to an unlock condition in response to receipt of the response signal.